Hetalia truth or dare
by phantomhive ninja
Summary: A Hetalia truth or dare story. Is currently under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Phantomhive: Hello and welcome Hetalia truth or dare! The Hetalia cast has kindly agreed to play this game with us in exchange for their lives. So review your chosen truths and dares, I promise we will use them eventually. I will be going in order so please don't cry if you don't see yours in the next chapter.

Pocky: Now let's bring out the cast!

-Hetalia cast falls from the ceiling through a portal -

Phantomhive: Welcome. Is everyone ready to play?

America: Yep! I'm going to win because I'm the hero!

Pocky: I'll be the winner here. *smirk*

Phantomhive: So will I, in fact we will all win in some ways.

Pocky: Time to wrap this up, Leave lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomhive and pocky: we do not own Hetalia

Romano: AND THEY NEVER WILL!

Phantomhive: *throws dagger at him* time for yaoi!

Hungary: Yay!

Japan: *pulls out camera*

Phantomhive: WE GOT REVEIWS!

Pocky: yay!

Phantomhive: we got a review from **Ashmeowsyaoi**! Thank you so much for reviewing and her question was…

**Are u doing Spamano? Please do! And do AmeriCan!**

Phantomhive: we will be doing spamando but I don't think im gonna do American but please leave more reviews and tell the dares that you want them to do.

Pocky: and truths!

Phantomhive: yep now since nobody gave us any dares we shall make some up…CANADA I CHOSE YOU!

Canada: y-you c-can see me? *smiling slightly*

Phantomhive: of course you're in one of my favorite pairings!...and your so adorable *glomps Canada*

Canada: th-thank you *blushing and trys to push her off*

France: let him go!

Pocky: can we start now…I wanna see some Yaoi!

Phantomhive: fine first is a truth! Canada…can I have a hug?

Canada: umm… I-I guess *hugs her*

Phantomhive: yay! Ok now England on a scale of 1 to 10 how would you rate America if 10 is insanely smexy?

England: sh-shut up you bloody wanker! *blushing bright red*

Phantomhive: ANSWER! And if you lie then I'll tell Russia where I hid his pipe :D

Pocky: Japan make sure you record this!

England: *blushes even more and mumbles something*

Pocky: louder!

Phantomhive: here just write it on this paper *hands him a slip of paper and a pencil*

England: *sighs and writes down a number*

-Phantomhive and pocky read the number before squealing and giggling like morons, America is trying to look but Phantomhive snatches the paper-

Phantomhive: and the number is…

England: no your not supposed to tell anyone you bloody wanker!

Pocky: that's mean

Phantomhive: On a scale of 1 to 10 and 10 being insanely smexy England thinks America is… 100!

-England blushes even more and America was shocked, he was about to question him on it but the hosts wanted to get on with the game so they interrupted him-

Phantomhive: ok the next is for…japan! Japan you must sit on china's lap for the rest of the chapter!

Pocky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Japan: umm ok *he stayed emotionless but turned slightly red and sat on china lap*

Phantomhive: Hungary make sure you take pictures!

Pocky: ok next dare! Germany and Italy have to kiss and Romano has to watch QUIETLY!

Romano: what? No he will not kiss that potato b******!

Pocky: quiet starting now!

Phantomhive: *puts duct tape on his mouth* shh! Now Germany and Italy kiss and remember we are Yaoi fangirls and the hosts so if were not satisfied with the Yaoi-ness of it then you will be severely harmed *smiles sweetly*

Pocky: don't forget tongue!

Romano: *shouts something but no one can understand him because of the duct tape*

-Germany bends down and gently kisses Italy who wraps his arms around his neck, Germany knows he should probably pull away but can't find it in him to. They both smiled into the kiss enjoying the feeling of having the other that close, the kiss turns from gentle to passionate and Germany licked at Italy's bottom lip asking for entrance, Italy opens his mouth and their tongues played around for a bit before exploring the others mouth, Germany pushed him back a few steps until he was against the wall, he slid his hands up Italy's shirt causing him to moan-

Phantomhive: *drools and squeals*

-The others had managed to hold Romano down but when he heard Italy moan his eyes widened in anger and he ripped of the duct tape-

Romano: get your f******hands off my brother you potato b****** or I will f****** kill you! You shouldn't f****** be anywhere f****** near him f****** you son of a b****

-they pulled away but there was a string of saliva still connecting them, they wiped it away flushed-

Romano: don't even f****** look at him again you damn potato b******!

Spain: lovi please calm down

Romano: don't you dare tell me to f****** calm down you tomato b******!

-40 minutes of Romano cussing out Germany later-

Hungary: I liked the kissing part better *-_-*

Japan: me to…

Pocky: ok moving on Romano I dare you to kiss spain!

Romano: WHAT? N-no!

Hungary: hes in denial…so sad

Phantomhive: don't deny us of our yaoi! *the room starts to get an erie feeling and romano freaks and kisses Spain*

Spain: aww lovi I knew you cared! ^_^

Phantomhive: did someone get that on camera?

Hungary and japan: yes

Phantomhive: yay!

Pocky: well I think that's all the time we have for today please review!

Everyone: bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomhive and pocky: we do not own Hetalia…if we did it would be completely Yaoi

Hungary: …I think they should own it

Phantomhive: aww thank you! ^_^ but now on to more important business…we got another review!

Pocky: yay! Is it some dares?

Phantomhive: *looks at note cards* yep and its from **NightShadeHetalia! **

pocky: yay I love you!

Phantomhive: ok let's start japan you have to kiss china! *fangirl squeal*

Pocky: noooooooooo *goes to emo corner*

Phantomhive: our awesome reviewer wants it!

Japan: umm o-ok

-japan blushes and presses his lips to china's, they stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away-

Russia: *standing up* NO china must become one with mother Russia!

Phantomhive: nope their too amazing together u can become one with Belarus.

Belarus: yes brother become one with me!

Pocky: WAIT A MINUTE! That wouldn't be Yaoi… *goes back to emo corner*

Phantomhive: its still a good threat so next a truth…japan how was it?

Japan: how was what Phantomhive-san?

Phantomhive: the kiss!

Japan: *blushing bright red and looks around sheepishly* u-um g-good

Phantomhive: china same question!

China: good -aru

Phantomhive: awww *XD*

Pocky: NEXT! -_-

Phantomhive: psh your being a fudge ball *whispers to readers* send in reviews with dares for her!

Pocky: I heard that!

Phantomhive: good for you! We also got a review from **otaku**!

Pocky: yay!

Phantomhive: *reads the index cards and starts crying* noooooooooo! *runs to emo corner*

Pocky:…I guess I'll do it. *picks up cards and squeals* Italy!

Italy: yes?

Pocky: you have to make out with japan!

China: what -aru?

Germany: I vont let him!

Phantomhive: *still sobbing in corner* its what the reviewer wants*Dx*

Pocky: do it! *grabs camera and starts recording*

Italy: ve- but I don't want to

Pocky: to bad! _

-Italy whined and ran over to japan scared that pocky would kill him if he didn't, he kissed japan who froze and hesitantly kissed back, it was awkward at first but slowly they relaxed a bit and Italy opened his mouth letting japans tongue explore, Germany snapped and tried to stop them and end the dare but pocky quickly tied him to a chair while Phantomhive stayed in her emo corner sobbing and banging her head against the wall. Japan and Italy stopped the kiss pulling away and quickly running to opposite ends of the room-

Pocky: aww it's over D: oh well I hope you liked it otaku!

Phantomhive: *finally walks back over and steals cards back* anyway so does anyone have any truths or dares?

America: *raises hand* I have a truth

Phantomhive and pocky: *glomps America*aww we love you!

America: umm thank you… O_O

Pocky: we live on your glasses!

America: oh Texas

Pocky: yep so what's your truth?

America: umm *scratches the back of his head and points to a giant purple vortex* what's that?

Phantomhive: that must be our ride…everyone go on!

-after they all go through the vortex it disappears. They are in a small room with one door and a couch in the corner-

England: where the bloody hell are we?

Phantomhive: we needed a new place to do dares.

England: what the difference?

Phantomhive: you can't leave this one :D

America: then where's that door go?

Pocky: that's the rape closet! ^_^

Russia: so no one can escape? :D

Phantomhive: nope and we have one more reviewer! **AshMeowsYaoi**!

**Yay spamano! Ok how bout PruCan?**

**Truth for Lovi:**

**Do u really have no feelings for spain? :(**

**dare for spain:**

**Everytime Romano cusses u have to kiss him ;D**

**Dare for Germany: **

**Kiss Italy again... In front of Romano _ and then go in the closet for 7 minss**

Phantomhive: welcome back! And as for the PruCan I think I'm gonna do Franada. You can still give dares for them but I can't guarantee they'll be happy about it…

Pocky: Romano answer the truth!

Romano: *blushes* …no I don't have feelings for the d*** tomato b******

Pocky: Spain your dare!

-Spain smiles and kisses Romano leaving him flustered and stuttering-

Phantomhive: no tell the truth!

Romano: n-no!

Phantomhive: so you admit you were lying?

Romano: O_O i-I n-never said i-I w-was

Pocky: just admit it!

Romano: fine!...maybe a little…

Pocky: yay!

Phantomhive: Germany!

Germany: ya?

Phantomhive: do your dare

Germany: O_O

Hungary: DO IT! *grabs frying pan and glares at him*

Germany: o-ok

-Germany gently kisses Italy who pulls him closer-

Romano: GET THE F*** AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU F****** POTATO B******!

-Spain smirks and he quickly kisses him taking advantage of the fact that his mouth was open-

Phantomhive: *drools* Germany and Italy! Into the rape closet!

Hungary: Are there cameras in there?

Pocky: yes!

-they get pushed in the closet and Germany waste no time in pushing him against the wall. He nipped at Italy's bottom lip making him moan, Germany parted his lips with his tongue and ran it along his teeth, Italy shivered and pulled him as close as possible. They pulled away still connected by a string of saliva, Germany disposed of his jacket and start unbuttoning Italy's shirt while leaving butterfly kisses on his neck. the smaller nation moaned even more making Germany lose his control and pop the rest of the buttons trying to get the shirt undone and off, Italy looked away slightly embarrassed but forgot all about that when Germany pulled off his own tank top and licked down Italy's chest while his hands busied themselves with undoing his pants- (sorry I'm new at this so please tell me how I did or give me some pointers on how to make the lemons better)

Everyone outside of the closet: *nosebleed*

-a few minutes later they walk out with messed up hair and a dazed look on their faces*

Prussia: haha way to go west!

Phantomhive: sees Italy's shirt is practically missing every button* O_O did you get impacient or something?

Germany: yes…

Phantomhive: O_O ok then umm I'm gonna end the chapter now…

Pocky: aww bye readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Phantomhive wakes up and pokes pocky until she wakes up-

Pocky: another day of dares :)

-they get off the couch but trip over France who was watching Canada sleep-

Phantomhive: that's kinda stalkerish you know

France: shut up!

Phantomhive: fudge ball -_-

Canada: *wakes up* good morning

Phantomhive: good morning! *glomps Canada*

Canada: *squeaks* Mabel

France: GET OFF OF HIM! *pulls her off and grabs Canada possessively*

Phantomhive: fine -_- *glomps England instead*

England: please let go…

Phantomhive: no

Pocky: yay hug time *glomps Russia*

America: *glares at Phantomhive* let him go!

Phantomhive: why?

America: cuz he's mine! *blushes when he realizes what he just said*

Phantomhive and pocky and Hungary: aww *fangirl squeal*

Phantomhive: I dare you two to kiss!

England: umm w-what?

Pocky: oh come on you already said he was as smexy as can be!

-America kisses him surprising everyone-

Pocky and Phantomhive: yay!

England: *blushing* j-just d-do the d-disclaimer.

Pocky and Phantomhive: we do not own Hetalia…yet

France: you will never own moi!

Phantomhive: when I do your hair goes bye-bye

-Phantomhive grabs the cards and giggles-

Phantomhive: we got another review from **otaku**!

**Dare for Iggy! I dare you to let Pocky touch your eyebrows!( yeah it's not yaoi but hey, i wanted to see your reaction) oh, p.s of you don't. I will personally grab my shotgun and tie you to a moving target. Then, I will proceed with putting on a blindfold and shoot. **

Phantomhive: we forgive you for the lack of yaoi since the dares funny.

Hungary: I don't -_-

Phantomhive: Hungary be nice! Now on with the dare :D

England: O_O b-but their…my eyebrows!

Phantomhive: let her touch them or be shot!

England: …fine -_-

Pocky: yay! *feels his eyebrows* O_O

Phantomhive: is she ok?

Pocky: OH MY GOSH THEIR SO BUSHY!

Everyone else: O_O

Phantomhive: …wasn't expecting that.

America: …me neither

England: can we just get on with it? *grabs the cards and reads the next dare* the next is from **NightShadeHetalia**!

**Yay you used my dare!**

**Okay! Dare for prussia and austria! Use the infamous closet for 10 mins.**

Phantomhive: yay *sets timer* you heard the dare get in the rape closet!

Austria: what?

Prussia: psh im to awesome for him

Pocky: dude you are not as awesome as you think…

Prussia: O_O…YES I AM!

Austria: not really…

Prussia: IM MORE AWSOME THEN YOU! _

-Austria took a step closer and Prussia in turn took a step back, they kept doing that until Prussia was trapped against the wall, Austria put his hands on either side of the wall and leaned in until he was about an inch or two away-

Austria: *whispering in his ear breathily* are you sure about that?

Prussia: *shivering and blushing heavily* o-of course I am s-stupid aristocrat

Phantomhive…I'll give you a piano if you kiss him right now!

Austria: *chuckles and nips playfully at Prussia's ear* well it has been a few days since I've play any music

Prussia: *he had to stifle a moan and was still bright red; his eyes went wide as Austria pressed their lips together, the kiss quickly turned passionate*

Phantomhive: *fangirl squeal* aww XD *pushes them into closet*

-Austria licked up his neck nipping at it every so often enjoying the sounds coming from the other nation; he quickly disposes of their shirts and smiles devilishly-

Austria: say it

Prussia: s-say what?

Austria: who's more awesome? *he ground their hips together and waited for an answer*

Prussia: m-me!

Austria: *he just shook his head and trailed his tongue down Prussia's chest* are you sure about that?

Prussia: *he inhaled sharply* n-no

Austria: who's more awesome?

Prussia: y-you are!

Austria: now was that so hard?

Prussia: s-shut up!

Austria: *he laughed and licked the shell of Prussia's ear whispering* I'm going to invade your vital regions

Prussia: O/O

Phantomhive and pocky: *nosebleed listening to the sounds from inside the closet*

Hungary: *drooling*

-10 minutes later they exited the closet and sat down ignoring the stares they got-

Austria: are there any more dares?

Phantomhive: ya I've got a few…*glomps japan*

Pocky: *squeals and joins in*

Japan: *frozen* O_O

England: um you better let go…japans a little weird about touch…

Phantomhive: but he's so adorable! :D

Japan: O/O

Germany: *sighs* just continue!

Phantomhive and pocky: fine -_- *pouting*

Phantomhive: Canada!

Canada: y-yes?

Phantomhive: I dare you to kiss France!

Canada: O/O

Pocky: now!

-Canada walks over nervously and kisses France-

Canada: O_O i-im sorry

France: *strokes his cheek* oh Mon Canada don't be sorry *he gently kisses him again causing Phantomhive, pocky, and Hungary to nearly die from the cuteness*

America:…he's gonna defile my brother -_-

Phantomhive: ha-ha yaaaaa probably…

Pocky: umm ya that's all the time we have for today…bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomhive: I'm sorry!

Pocky: we ARE continuing this story but it's the last week of skool and we have a lot of test to study for but we will definitely update after their done!

Phantomhive: it's just one week and I am sooooo sorry but keep leaving dares and we promise to use all of them! The next chapter will take a while but we will get it done!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Phantomhive: I'm alive! I was in the middle of studying and I saw all the reviews we got and I couldn't resist updating! I love you all!

Pocky: ha-ha she's gonna fail anyway :P

Phantomhive: that's mean! -_-

America: it was so boring in here…and we didn't have any hamburgers! O_O

Phantomhive: I'm sorry! Anyway first we got a review from **NightShadeHetalia**!

Pocky: yay!

Huh, I think I post on your story too much...meh. Onwards for yaoi!

**Okay! **

**England: kiss le frog without swearing or trying to run, punch, kick, or maim for 5 mins.**

**France: every time england insults you, take off one piece of clothing off his body.**

**Germany: make the axis alliance mean something in the infamous closet. :P**

Pocky: you could never post to much we love reviews ^_^

England: O_O I think the reviewers hate me….

Phantomhive: *runs to emo corner crying*

Pocky: *sighs* go ahead

England: can I kill him when it's over?

Pocky: as long as we don't have to clean up any blood…

-France captures his lips in a kiss prying his lips open, their tongues intertwined and france could practically feel Americas glare-

Canada: *goes to emo corner with Phantomhive*

-5 minutes later they pull away and Phantomhive just stays in the emo corner in fear of the next dare-

England: *muttering* bloody wanker…

Prussia: does that count as insulting him?

Pocky:…I think so…

England: *sighs and pulls off France's shirt*

Phantomhive: as for the next dare I'm going to assume you want some smexy stuff between Germany, Italy and japan…I'm not sure how to feel about this dare (I'm sorry if I misunderstood the dare)

Pocky: ha-ha to bad Canada stole your emo corner…

France: mon Canada what's wrong?

Phantomhive: on with the dare! *pushes Germany, Italy and japan in the rape closet*

-They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds-

Phantomhive: you're not coming out until something happens!

-they sighed and stripped to their underwear, Germany shook his head and licked down japans neck while Italy kissed him passionately- (sorry I don't really know how threesomes work…)

Phantomhive: …I think we corrupted Italy's mind! D:

Pocky: no I just bribed him with pasta! ^_^

Phantomhive:…I want pasta too…ok while their finishing up *reads magical not cards* next review is from **HetaliaLover123**!

**YES A T/D THAT M RATED hi im Moscow and i will be dareing you guy today and it all YAOI **

**America- you have to kiss (French kiss) England**

**Germany- if their is a rape and or sex room take Italy with you and you have to have sex **

**Spain- do the same with Romano **

**Prussia- *high fives* your AWESOME you have to make out with Canada **

**Russia- after Prussia done you have to make out with Canada too and China**

**Japan- make out with Greece**

**ok befor i put the others just saying their crack parings soooo**

**Greece- go into the closet (or whatever you call it) with Russia **

**Prussia- kiss Romano **

**last one Germany, Italy, Prussia, Romano- go into the closet together and you HAVE TO HAVE SEX **

**i am so perverted ώ bye**

**From Moscow**

Hungary: yay!

Phantomhive: *smirks* yay America drop the burger and kiss England!

-he eagerly throws the burger over his shoulder hitting pocky and pushes England against the wall pinning his wrist over his head, England was gaping at him and America kissed him taking advantage of his open mouth and running his tongue over his teeth causing him to shiver-

Everyone else: *nosebleed O/O

Phantomhive: n-next dare…umm *pulls japan out of closet leaving Germany and Italy shocked* keep going it's a dare…*slams door*…ok next

Pocky: well Spain you're gonna have to wait cuz Germany and Italy are in there…

Romano: that dam potato b****** needs to keep his hands off my brother!

Phantomhive: *glomps Romano*

Romano: don't touch me!

Phantomhive: aww anyway next dare!...*goes to emo corner sobbing*

Prussia: finally someone admits I'm awesome!...I'm sorry Canada *kisses him ignoring the glares he got from Austria and bites the others lip gently and pulling away when he hears some shouting*

Phantomhive: *holding a dagger to France's throat*

Canada: what happened?

Pocky: France tried to steal her emo corner…

Everyone else: O_O

-Italy and Germany walk out and Spain drags Romano into the closet immediately removing their shirts and kissing down his chest-

Hungary: *drools and takes pictures*

-France and Phantomhive decide to share the emo corner and are both sobbing and banging their heads on the wall-

Pocky: ok Russia make out with Canada!

-Lips and tongues clashed for a few minutes and they pulled away when a dagger stuck in the wall next to their heads-

Canada: O_O

Pocky: ok Russia go make out with china but don't make japan to mad cuz he does make Hetalia…and someone wake up Greece!

-Russia practically attacks china's lips and china was frozen with fear while Russia quickly dominated the kiss-

Phantomhive: *still crying in emo corner* m-meow!

Greece: *wakes up* kitty?

-Japan sighs and kisses him passionately-

Pocky: *nosebleed from all the Yaoi* I love this reviewer!

-Romano and Spain leave the closet both flushed and dazed-

Phantomhive: *sighs and leaves emo corner grabbing cards* I guess I can't stay in their forever…Greece go in the closet with Russia D:

-They go in but silence is heard-

Phantomhive: I guess it never said what they had to do in there…ok Prussia you have to kiss Romano *holds back a sob*

-20 minutes of being cussed out by Romano later-

Prussia: *quickly leans in and kisses Romano's cheek*

Pocky: ok Russia and Greece! You can leave the closet now!

-Russia walks out pulling Greece who decided to take a nap and Italy, Germany, Romano and Prussia are pushed in-

Romano: no f****** way he's my brother!

Phantomhive: I will use any and all dares you send me I would really appreciate it if you didn't do Italy-cest… (Or least I think that's what it's called…)

-When they walk out their bright red and not making eye contact-

Phantomhive: ok umm if I didn't do your review yet then I promise I'll get to it in the next chapter but right now I need to learn an entire language in 2 days…ALWAYS PAY ATTENTION IF SPANISH! If you don't you will regret it Dx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Phantomhive: I do not own Hetalia D:

Pocky: neither do I D:

Russia: yay!

Phantomhive: *glares at him* shut your face!

Pocky: anyway first we have a review from** otaku**!

**Just wanna say, I'm sorry for making people uncomfortable, I was just bored!**

Phantomhive: haha its fine and I'm pretty sure pocky loved your last dare.

Pocky: I got to touch his eyebrows! ^_^ THEY WHERE SO FUZZY! OuO

(when I saw the eyebrows dare I was in the middle of Wal-Mart and I nearly died laughing XD everyone looked at me like I was a moron but it was worth it!)

Phantomhive: the next review is from **Demonlola**!

**I hope u use my dare heehee**

**I dare America and England to go in the awesome rape closet for and hour (which is more awesome then Prussia) and make a lot of noise. It has to be so loud it sounds like an opera or sumthing LOL plz ****\\(3)/**

Phantomhive: I agree with closet comment…Prussia. you. are. not. awesome!

Prussia: I AM AWSOME! DON'T DENY IT!

Pocky: …I don't deny it…

Phantomhive: *glares and throws dagger at Pockys head* ok America make him scream *smirks*

England: and who says I can't make him scream?

Pocky: I do…

England: how would you know?

Pocky: we can guess xD

England: _

Phantomhive: we're American we have to take his side :)

-England glares at pocky and Phantomhive and grabs Americas wrist pulling him into the closet-

Phantomhive:…I have a feeling there's gonna be a heat wave in Florida very soon…

-England pushed America against the wall kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt, America held in a moan and England got a pissed off look and licked down his chest, when he got to his waistline America was having a hard time keeping it in and it didn't help that he felt him slowly undoing his pants, England smirked at the squeak that slipped out of the taller nation and brought that sinful tongue even lower-

Everyone else: O_O *nosebleed listening to the screaming that suddenly started coming from the closet*

Phantomhive:…he actually did it O_O

Pocky: …we should move on sense this will take a while *shouting over all the noise*

Phantomhive: The next review is from **LegacyDanceParty**

**God this is funny**

**Okay...truth for iggy **

**Have you ever had any erotic taking dreams and if yes, who were you dreaming about**

**Dare for Romano, go up to who you think is the sexiest in the room and kiss them deeply, then drag them into the closet of rape**

Pocky: yay! Thank youuuus!

Phantomhive: *bangs loudly on closet door* hey! Iggy you got a truth!

America: only I get to call him that!

Phantomhive: well to bad I like it :D

England: what's my truth? *they got dressed and walked out of the closet, England read the notecard and blushed* umm y-yes I have O/O

Pocky: of who?

England: a-america O/O

Pocky and Phantomhive: awwww XD

Pocky: Romano your turn!

Romano: *blushes and slowly walks over to Spain kissing him and pulling him into the rape closet*

Phantomhive, Hungary and pocky: *fangirl squeal* :D

Phantomhive: ok before we do the next review I have a question for the reviewers! I'm thinking about making a black butler truth or dare and I want to know if I should or not so please tell me your opinion about it! ^_^

pocky: the next review is from **NightShadeHetalia**!

**Wah! Gomenasai! I didn't realise you hated certain pairings...**

**England: h-how can you think I hate you? :'( for that, you have to go the whole chapter without staring at america. Including his ass.**

**Everyone: play drunken strip poker. That includes the fangirls in the emo corner.**

Phantomhive: I just like some more than others but I'll write any pairing you guys give me, I mostly support USUK, franada, spamano, gerita, chinaXjapan…that's all I can think of right now.

Pocky: alright let's move on, England you can't stare at America :P

England: what? Why?

Phantomhive: so you admit you do it?

England: *pouts*

Pocky: you're really gonna hate that when we do the next dare XD

Phantomhive: *opens portal and a deck of cards and some drinks fell out*

Pocky:…aren't we too young to drink?

Phantomhive: …ya…hopefully the readers can keep a secret cuz if were playing strip poker then I wanna make sure I don't remember anything *grabs a bottle of wine*

Pocky: ok ^_^ *grabs another bottle*

-25 minutes later-

Pocky: yay let's start!

Phantomhive: *grabs the deck of cards and pulls France by his hair to the middle of the room*

France: oww!

England: shut up you bloody frog!

Phantomhive: *shuffles and deals cards* (I don't really know how to play poker so I'm not gonna go into very much detail sorry)

-in the end America, France, Russia, japan, china, Greece and Prussia had nothing at all on, the rest of them had at least one thing and the host had won the game because they were crazy and violent drunks and everyone else was to scared to put down a good hand, iggy had to be blindfolded so he couldn't look at America-

Pocky: *hiccup* next review is from **Animeluv67**!

**Btw, this is Otaku-chan, I just found my account.**

**And does the Spanish go for you too, Pocky-chan?**

Pocky: hi otaku! And no it was just her; she doesn't know how to pay attention in Spanish class -_-

Phantomhive: I'm sorry! It's just so hard! x_x (I failed the exam DX )

Pocky: no excuses! Anyway if we didn't get to your reviews this chapter then we will next chapter ^_^

Phantomhive: bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Phantomhive: hi! Umm pocky is gonna be taking a little bit of time off...I thought about waiting for her but I needed to update and I might take a little longer getting the next chapter up because my little sister is sick again but the good news is they decided to wait to see if it goes away on its own before hospitalizing her. The bad news is they said it probably won't ever go away… Anyway our first review is from **Violet alchemist**!

**Sorry about not being logged in. My computer isn't working! Please make Canada and Russia go in the rape closet! It is my dream. :)**

Phantomhive: *runs to the emo corner crying*

France: *pushes her out and steals her place*

Hungary: ok while she kills France for stealing her emo corner Canada and Russia need to do there dare!

Russia: who?

Phantomhive: *glares at France and pulls out daggers*

-Hungary points at Canada and Russia smiles creepily and pulls him into the closet-

Phantomhive: ok since this dare doesn't have a time limit we are going to say for an hour. (The dares need to be specific otherwise they may not happen exactly like you want them to, just warning you guys) *returns to fighting with France*

France: *screams*

Hungary: *sighs* don't steal her emo corner unless you want to get stabbed!

England: *notices America sitting on the other side of the room with a pissed off look* what's wrong America?

America:…Russia's in the closet trying to invade my brothers vital regions…

Hungary: Canada might be able to fight him off…mostly…anyway it's the reviewers dream so they have to be in there…and whatever happens…happens I guess…

-An hour later-

Hungary: *pecking in the closet and drooling* yummy Yaoi

Phantomhive: what are they doing?

Hungary: Canada's got his legs crossed but Russia's tongue managed to invade his mouth…and he's gonna need a new shirt, Russia got impatient.

Phantomhive: *throws a dagger at the rape closet* you can come out now!

Canada: *runs out of the closet, his shirt is gone and he is covered in hickys, he runs over to France with tears in his eyes when he sees him lying on the floor with the dagger still piercing his skin* what happened?

Phantomhive: whoops sorry *pulls the dagger out* have you ever read snow white and the seven dwarves?

Canada: yes…

Phantomhive: do you remember how the prince saves snow white?

Canada: y-yes

-Phantomhive just motions to France and winks at him, Canada turns bright red and leans over kissing him sweetly, the amazing hostesses do a little magic trick and Frances wound heals-

Phantomhive: anyway the next review is from **Animeluv67**!

**-I dare:**

**-A certian Canadian and Prussia to have a hot**

**Make Out session**

**-Spain to pull Romanos curl**

**-Or, place the curl in his mouth in the**

**-Rape closet**

**-Russia and China kiss**

**-Yup, thats it for now!**

**To my fave Hetalia characters and authoresses( there is a secret message, decode it. Cuz this is otaku and I found my log in stuff)**

England: the message says I am sorry.

Phantomhive: aww its ok :)

Hungary: now Prussia and Canada have to make out!

Prussia: well it's about time the awesome me had a dare!*puts arm around Canada then looks at France*sorry buddy

Canada: maple! France! Help!

France: I can't!*points to random fangirl who magically appeared*she is sitting on me!

Aria: hi I'm aria! I'm gonna help Phantomhive for this chapter…and is that a fat joke?

Japan: Aria-San...you're actually sitting on him...

Aria: oh yeah...

Phantomhive: *throws dagger at France to shut him up but misses and hits Aria* oops! Fudge ball you were in the way!

Aria:*twitch*

France: *pushes her off and runs at Prussia who was making out with Canada and tackles him* NEXT DARE!

Phantomhive: what's the curl do?

Countries with curls: O/O

America: it's…*trying to explain it in fangirl terms* another vital region…

Phantomhive: oooohhhhhhhhhh ok Spain needs to pull Romano's!...or put it in your mouth in the rape closet.

Spain: *smirk* I choose both ;)

-Spain smirked and pulled Romano with him into the closet tugging on the curl, his face flushed and he moaned involuntarily-

Spain: I think lovi liked that *he put the curl in his mouth sucking on it*

Phantomhive: *nosebleed* ok now Russia and china have to kiss DX *runs to emo corner*

Japan: *follows her*

-Russia smirked and kisses china-

Phantomhive: ok now the next review is from **DeadlyNightmareTrio13**!

**Yumi: Bonjour!(i really hope i spelt that wrong) Yes, we are actual triplets. Don't doubt it!**

**Ryuu: Why must you always find one of these Yumi?**

**Yuki: *fixing her prussia plushi* I can't believe you broke him Yumi!**

**Yumi: Haters... Dare time!**

**, I'm sorry to tell you but... WE ARE FAR AWESOMER THAN YOU!Just thought you'd like to know.**

**, First,*all three glomp him* BONJOUR MAMA! And second you dare is to kiss America. French kiss!**

**, Its actually call ItacestD Alaska(not her real name) loves it, that poor delusional girl.**

**4. Spain, PLEASE ACT YANDERE FOR 2 CHAPTERS!(Think Belarus)PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAA-*BANG***

**(a five year old stands in the doorway)**

**Ana:WHY ARE YOU YELLING!**

**Yumi:Anastasia, indoor voices please.**

**Ana: *Twitch* One of those days I wish I was recongized as an actual nation.**

**Ryuu: Go back to your room and finish your hw!**

**Ana: *glare***

**-now then...EEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE!**

**THAT ALL THX!**

**Triplets: Byyeeee!**

Aria: I don't doubt it! And she found it because she's amazing!

Prussia: NO YOU ARE NOT IM THE MOST AWSOMIST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

Phantomhive: no you're not! And as for the dare I'm going to assume it was for France because of the use of French words (sorry if I'm wrong I think part of it might have gotten cut off)

-America grimaces and French kisses France-

Phantomhive: ok next thank you for correcting me, itacest is the only thing that I just hate writing. Ok next dare.

Spain: I'm sorry lovi…(magical on switch for the yandere thing) aww I love you so much lovi! *hugs him tightly*

Romano: *try's to get away*

Spain: don't try to leave me lovi! Get back here! *chases him*

Phantomhive: ok the next review is from **kittymist049**!

**Ok, this is awesome! *im gonna steal youre word prussia xp* anyway, just a warning, im pretty pervy...now for truth and dares! Germany! Truth, have you had errotic thoughts about Italy before, if so, what were they?…Austria! Another truth…whats a "sparkle party" and, have you participated in one? Romano! What are you're most errotic thoughts on Spain? If you don't answer, I will stalk you and make sure you are tomatoe-deprived for an entire month! ;D Spain…i dare you to…grope romano! Canada! I dare you to suduce anyone of your choosing...except france! Mwahahaha! America! First, can i have a hug? Ok, now, i dare you to spend 10...make that 15 mins. in the bedroom with England! *waves arms dramatically and a bedroom door appears on the wall* how you like my magic skills England? Hungary! I wanna video please! Hm…China! I might as well say this but, I don't like you! So, go sit in that corner there! *randomly points to the emo corner* Russia…i...i kinda like you...why do you carry around a pipe? Meow! Is Greece awake? Ok, I dare you to curl up like a kitty on japans lap! :3 have fun!**

Phantomhive: thank you!

Prussia: you can't steal my word!

Aria: Germany answer the question!

Prussia: ya west answer it

Germany: m-maybe a few… *he looked away blushing*

Prussia: haha I saw that coming and exactly what thoughts?

Germany: *he sighed and muttered* a short maid dress

Phantomhive: and stripper boots?

Germany: maybe…

Phantomhive: I knew it! Ok so Austria, answer your question!

Austria: it's a party…with glitter...and maybe a few…

Phantomhive: interesting…anyway Romano your turn!

Romano: i-it involved tomatoes…

-Spain smirks and gropes him-

Spain: that's a good idea lovi! ;)

Romano: *blush* w-what?

Phantomhive: Canada's dare next!

-Canada, France and Phantomhive ran to the emo corner-

Aria:…it's a dare…

-One failed seducing attempt later-

Canada: why do the reviewers hate me?

America: I love this reviewer she gets a million hugs for giving me that dare.

-reviewer pops in and America hugs her-

England: Your magic skills are very good indeed *drags America into the room*

Phantomhive: Hungary I want a copy of the video too!

China:…what did I do? :(

Russia: my pipe is fun to smash onto people if you refuse to become one with mother Russia *smile*

-Greece wakes up crawls onto japans lap and falls asleep again-

Phantomhive: ok well I have to go with my sister to a doctor's appointment now because her eye is sewed shut and they need to check it. I just wanted to finish this chapter before I left so bye-bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Pocky: guess whose back!

Phantomhive: sorry this chapter took so long! My sister did end up getting hospitalized and I tried to ask pocky but she kept forgetting to write it -_- anyway the next review is from **AshMeowsYaoi**

**Dare for Lovi**

**You need to go into the rape closet... with spain(surprize surprize) however! Ah lovi ur gonna hate meee, after ur adventure in the rape closet u have to let spain love u like as in u cant headbutt him when his hugging uu and u cant resist either**

**Dare for spain**

**Im giving lovi a hard time, but u know hes secretly loving thisss, anyways in the rape closet u have to let lovi take control for the first 3minutes and then u hand to make him scream**

Romano: -_-

-Spain pulled Romano into the rape closet and Romano pushed him against the wall, he yanked their shirts off, he kissed down his neck biting and sucking wherever he saw fit, Spain winced when Romano managed to draw blood, Romano felt a twinge of guilt and kissed the wound-

Romano: *whispering* sorry

Phantomhive: times up Romano!

Spain: *smirking* my turn

Pocky: Hungary, are you getting this on tape?

Hungary: yes

Phantomhive: ok while there doing that lets read the next review its from **Al'sxcrazyxfangirl**

**Ok you know what I don't even care if I'm in the story someone dare me to do somthing like lick a rainbow gah I'm not a fangirl for nutin! Ok my co hostess I dare you to say Prussia is the most awesome human/country in the world! And tell everyone the truth, that japan is dead sexy...on a mini skirt!(fma fans will get this) ok that is all pocky out!**

Phantomhive: *glares at her* pocky! You are a hostess! Why did you review?!

Pocky: just do the dare!

Phantomhive: Prussia is the most awesome human/country in the world

Prussia: yes! You finally admitted I'm more awesome then you!

Phantomhive: I said human/country *smirk* I'm neither of those things

Pocky: oh yeah I forgot about that…

Everyone else: O_O

Phantomhive: and as for the mini shirt thing, I must see it to believe it! *hands japan a mini skirt* go put it on!

-japan sighs but doesn't argue, he goes into a magical changing stall that appeared and put it on. When he stepped out Phantomhive and pocky squealed-

Phantomhive: japan is dead sexy in a mini skirt!

China & Greece: *muttering* I'll say…

-Romano and Spain stepped out of the closet-

Spain: *hugging Romano* what did we miss?

Germany: Prussia is awesome, Phantomhives not human…or a country and japans wearing a mini skirt.

Romano: wow…

Phantomhive: *glomps japan* hehehe

Pocky: ok the next review is from **NightShadeHetalia**

**Hehe strip poker! Poor england I'm sorrry! And yes kuroshitsuji truth or dare!**

**Okay!**

**Ahh I just remembered the auspru! **

**Austria: make prussia scream your name in the (awesomer than prussia) closet.**

**Canada: considering how much you like france, join him the the closet!**

Phantomhive: ill make the kuroshitsuji truth or dare as soon as I get the time.

Austria: *smiling devilishly* I can do that

Prussia: that closet is not awesomer then me! :O

Austria: *kissing behind his ear* just come on

-Austria pulled him into the closet-

Phantomhive: when there done Canada and France can do there dare!

-Loud moans are coming from the closet-

Germany: can you soundproof that thing?! I don't need to hear Austria doing my brother!

Pocky: nope ^_^

-Canada was in the corner blushing-

Canada: *thinking* how did the reviewer know I like France? Am I that easy to read?

France: *sitting next to him* are you okay Mon Canada?

Canada: *blushing even more*u-umm y-y-y-yes-s…

France: is what the reviewer said true? Do you like me?

Canada: *hiding his face* y-yes...

-France smiled and placed a finger under Canada's chin making him look up, he leaned in and kissed him as sweetly as he could-

Prussia: *moaning* Austria!

Phantomhive: where's Canada and France? It's almost their turn.

-France ran his tongue along his lower lip and Canada opened his mouth allowing Frances tongue entrance wrapping his arms around his neck-

America: France! Eww get away from my brother!

France: am I not allowed to kiss the one I love?

Canada: l-l-love?

France: *kissing him again* yes

Phantomhive: he loves you too but you need to save this for the closet, we have cameras in there :D

Canada: O/O

-Austria and Prussia walked out of the closet-

Phantomhive: yay Canada and Frances turn! *pushes them in the closet and shuts the door*

America: my brother is about to be raped…

Iggy: *sigh* yes he is

-France smiled and claimed Canada's lips again letting his tongue slip into the others mouth, he pulled back slipping Canada's shirt off-

France: *whispering in his ear* are you sure you want to do this?

Canada: *kissing him again and nodding* yes

France: *smirking devilishly* good because being in a small space with you is such a turn on.

-France pulled off his own shirt and started kissing down Canada's torso-

Phantomhive: as sexy as that is we have one more review to do today and it's from **LegacyDanceParty**

**I can't believe my dare was up ;;**

**So touched**

**Anyway!**

**Time for me to torture some one else...**

**Hey Prussia **

**Austria gets to choose someone to dominate you in the rape closet :D**

Austria:…can I pick myself?

Phantomhive: I don't see why not.

Austria: *smiling seductively at Prussia and kissing his neck*

Germany: *banging on the closet door* DAMN IT FRANCE AND CANADA HURRY UP! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!

-Austria slipped a hand up Prussia's shirt and continued to kiss his neck, Prussia moaned his name-

Germany: t-the dare says in the rape closet!

Phantomhive: he's right…

Pocky: *bangs on the closet door* HURRY UP!

-About 30 minutes later France and Canada leave the closet and Prussia pulls Austria in slamming the door behind them-

Pocky: so Canada…is France good in bed?

Canada: O/O *quietly* y-yes…

Phantomhive: France! Is Canada good in bed?

France: *smirking* why of course he is.

America: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALA

Iggy: America, what the hell are you doing?

America: I don't want to hear France's perverted thoughts about my brother!

Phantomhive: that make sinse…we have to go now but im planning a big surprise in the next chapter! Not even pocky knows what it is yet!

Pocky:…I want to know TT^TT

Phantomhive: NO…bye-bye! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomhive: WAKE UP MY MINIONS!

Romano: *flipping her off * shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

Phantomhive: so you admit you are my minion? :D

Romano: HELL NO!

Spain: *hugging Romano in his sleep* shush lovi ti amo *falling back asleep*

America: *glaring at Phantomhive and Pocky* don't you guys live in me?

Pocky: yes ^_^

America: then why do I have to sleep on the floor?! That is so not cool!

Phantomhive: *sigh* because none of us can leave the room and beds would take up too much space.

America: then why don't you guys sleep on the floor?! Why can't I take the couch?

Pocky: because we refuse to sleep on the floor.

Phantomhive: *smiling causing an evil aura to appear* yep.

Italy: *waking up when he fault the evil aura* DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!

Phantomhive: go kiss Germany until he wakes up.

Italy: *still scared* o-ok!

Romano: DON'T DO THAT!

Spain: lovi it's too early to be yelling *pulling Romano against his bare chest*

Romano: *blushing* p-put a shirt on!

Pocky: aww you know you like it ;)

Germany: *wakes up to Italy kissing him and blushes*

Italy: oh good your awake. Hey girls it worked like you said it would!

Pocky: yay!

Hungary: *drooling* yaoi! :D

Pocky: *waking the others* their all awake now!

Phantomhive: yay ok the first review is from **Alois elric**

**Wow you wrote this it's amazingly funny I just got the courege to sign up and reveiw man your funny ok my dare I dare phantomhive too bring alois in for one whole chapter;)**

Phantomhive: thanks! :D

-Phantomhive does some magic trick and the portal opens up and drops Alois Trancy inside the room-

Alois: what the hell?! Where am I?!

-Phantomhive and pocky glomp him-

Phantomhive: you're so cute!

Alois: *pushing them away* Get off of me! Claude! Come get me!

Phantomhive & pocky: *smiling evilly and starting to change forms, circling around him*

Alois: *shrinking back* w-what are you? Demons?

Pocky: *laughing* we're much stronger then demons.

Alois: *eyes tearing up in fear* c-claude!

Phantomhive: *floating up behind him and wrapping ghost-like tail around his waist* Claude's not coming.

Alois: *sobbing loudly* No! Please!

Pocky: *giggling sinisterly* hehehe screaming doesn't work.

Phantomhive: *tightening the grip around his waist and pulling out a dagger, pushing the blade to his throat* your screaming is giving me a headache.

Alois: w-what are you going to do to me?!

Phantomhive: Just cooperate and we won't hurt you.

Alois: w-what d-do I have to do?...

Phantomhive: *smiling sweetly* help us host this chapter! :D

Alois:…can I boss them around?

Phantomhive: I don't see why not.

Alois: *smiling* ok!

Russia: …I have a question.

Pocky: *smiling and hiding an ax behind her back* yes?

Russia: can I have my pipe back?

-The pipe appears in Pocky's hands-

Pocky: no I like it!

Phantomhive: maybe we should get started on the next review from **Philippines XD**

**Kumust! (Means hello)**

**Little Phili here! **

**Okay first I must say. Hola Papa Spain! *hugs* Oh and Switzerland remember we have a date on Friday at 7pm!**

**Questions. I have so many! **

**This is for Papa, Germany and America **

**What is the 'best' fansty you had of your lovers?**

**Prussia if you're there too, who's the one person you think is just as awesome as you? Not counting gilbird.**

**Romano I know the answer but I'm going to ask anyway. Who are you in deep, deep, deep love with?**

**Italy what do you love more? Pasta or Germany?**

**And another for Germany. Do you have a old push broom that you don't know where it came from? **

**That's all for questions.**

***evil smiles* And now for my dares muhahahaha!**

**Romano: I dare you to wear that very short maids dress that I found in your closet the last time I came over. And you have to be Papa's little maid for the whole chapter!**

**England: You must seduce America. And do it well! **

**Canada: Remember I'm doing this to get you notice. I am your friend after all. I dare you to wear an ALL leather outfit.**

**Japan: I forgive you for the whole World War Two thing with all the pain and scaring you put me through. Now I dare you to wear that one kitty outfit you let me use for Halloween.**

**Papa: You can thank your little hija later. You must pull Romano's curl for an hour! Roma you have to be a nice maid and do nothing to stop him!**

**Germany: Do the same thing but to Ita! Romano again you can't do anything to stop them.**

**France: I also have a dare for you. This is pay back for trying to rape me at the Chistmas party! You can't say anything perverted, if you do I will came there and slap you in DA FACE!**

**Those are my questions and dares. Bye luv you all!**

***dark evil aura of death* Oh and if you don't answer or do my dares I will hurt you in your sleep. Bye XD**

Switzerland: oh no…*grabs gun*

Pocky: Spain! Answer the question!

Spain: umm my best fantasy…*thinks for a few minutes before smirking* Romano wearing a maid dress

Germany: does Italy training like he's supposed to count?

Pocky: is he wearing clothes?

Germany: *blushing* no

Phantomhive: then yes it does! America, your turn!

America: *smiling devilishly* England in his pirate outfit.

Pocky: Prussia your turn!

Prussia: well…if I had to pick…I'd say…Phantomhive.

Germany & Austria: hey!

Prussia: sorry guys but she pretty awesome with her knives and stuff…..and also scary.

Phantomhive: yay! *hugs him*

Spain: *grabbing Romano's butt* I believe it is your turn my little tomato

Romano: *blushing* you already know….

Hungary: *holding her frying pan* SAY IT!

Romano: AHH! Ok ok! I am deeply in love with the tomato bastard!

Spain: aww I love you too lovi!

Phantomhive: *smirking* Italy! Germany or pasta?

Italy: *gets a freaked out look and starts crying* i-i-i-i-i-I don't know! I love Germany but p-pasta taste soooo good…but then again Germany also tastes good

Everyone but Germany, Italy and Romano: *dying of laughter*

Romano: DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!

Phantomhive: hahahaha answer the question

Italy: can I just say I love them both equally?

Pocky: nope.

Italy: *still crying* then I guess Germany.

Pocky: Germanys turn!

Germany: well….I think there was one that bruder set on fire…..

Prussia:…it was Gilbird!

Gilbird: -_-

Phantomhive: *handing Romano a short maids dress and pushing him into the closet* put that on!

- Romano stepped out in the dress-

Spain: hey Romano *pointing to a wrapper on the floor*

-Romano grumbled and bent over to pick it up; Spain took the opportunity to peek under the short skirt, Romano straightened up and threw away the trash much to Spain's disappointment-

Spain: *moving his hand to Romano's butt and guiding Romano's hand to his hard on, he whispered into his ear* boss has something for you to clean

Romano: *blushing a dark shade of red* n-no!

Alois: *smirking* do it! The dare said you had to!

Romano: I don't have to listen to you! You're not even a country!

Alois: the scary chick said I could boss you around :D

Phantomhive: he's right

Spain: *dragging him to the rape closet*

Phantomhive: ok iggy you can seduce America when they get out, in the mean time put this on to make the seducing easier

Iggy: *sigh* alright *peeking at the clothes* I haven't worn those in a while *going to put them on*

Phantomhive: *handing Canada the all leather outfit* here you go put this on

Canada: *red* m-mable… *going to put it on*

Pocky: japan! Go put on the kitty outfit!

Japan: *doing as told*….

-Spain and Romano came out of the closet and Iggy came back wearing his pirate clothes-

America: *blushing when he saw him*'

Phantomhive: sexy…I think Iggy's gonna get to top…Hungary I will kill you slowly and painfully if you don't record this!

Hungary: *was already standing there with a video camera* I'm already on it

Iggy: *smirking that pirate smirk he hadn't done in so long, grabbing him by the collar of his bomber jacket and pulling him down so that they were at the same level, says with a no nonsense but obviously pirate voice* get your sexy ass in the closet

America: *flustered and couldn't help getting aroused, he went into the closet as told, thinking* maybe it won't be so bad for England to top just once…

Iggy: *smacking his butt when he turned to go and following him still smirking*

-Canada came back in the all leather outfit and France nearly had a nosebleed-

France: *pulling Canada into his lap and putting his hand on his knee then sliding it up his thigh*

Japan: *coming back in the outfit*…..

Phantomhive: wake up Greece

Japan: meow…

Greece: *waking up* kitty! *hugging him* japan you're a neko

Japan: it's a costume…

Greece: still… *leaning in and giving him a quick chaste kiss, a little scared*

Japan: *blushing a dark red*

Greece: *taking it as a good thing sense he didn't yell and kissing him again*

Hungary: *set a timer for Spain*

Spain: *pulling Romano's curl*

Phantomhive: you can't stop him Spain. Germany you do Italy's too!

Germany: *blushing pink and tugging on Italy's curl*

Phantomhive: ok France's dare…well he's already been a perv…and I just now read that part of the review so…. *makes** Philippines XD** appear*

**Philippines XD**: *slapping France then disappearing*

Alois: bye bye person!

Phantomhive: you're so cute! *hugging Alois* ok so the next review is from **6Canada6**

**To denmark**

**Truth: is it true that you love men? Lol**

**To America **

**Dear: I dear you to kiss iggy~ XD**

Denmark: y-yes…

Phantomhive: *peeking in the closet* they are doing the dare…..and more *drooling* the next review is from **xXDanishGirlXx**

***Nosebleed* x/3 **

**Dares *Q*: **

**The nordics come in: Norway I dare you to kiss Denmark Sweet and Slowly. And Island have to watch.. **

**England: You have to be tired op against France, but you can hold hans with America if you want ^^ **

**Prussia: You have to kiss Hungary (Not Yaoi. But I want to see it x3) **

**Spain: I dare you to make Romano say "I love you" to you! **

**Canada: Kiss the guy you like! **

**Denmark: I dare you to give me a hug with Norway ^^**

**That's all ^^ - Have a nice (Yaoi) day :3**

Norway: *turning red and pulling Denmark close kissing him*

-America and England left the closet-

Phantomhive: I can tell it was good by the look on your face America haha!

Hungary: *lying up France and England*

Phantomhive: *going to emo corner sobbing* my worst nightmare

Hungary: *pouting* I'm not exactly happy about this either!

Phantomhive: *throwing daggers at her* JUST GET IT OVER WITH!

Prussia: *kissing Hungary quickly, could practically feel Austria's anger*

Spain: say it lovi *nibbling on his ear*

Lovi: i-I love you bastard…

Canada: *shyly kissing France, blushing*

Phantomhive: *making **xXDanishGirlXx **appear and they hugged her, making her disappear again* ok the last review of the day is from **Prowls-little-angle2**

**I...freaking...LOVE THIS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**DARE TIME!**

**Russia! MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE! I DONT CARE WHO! *if it's China, I'll become one with you***

**Japan: WALK AROUND WEARING ONLY YOUR BOXERS/UNDIES FOR A WHOLE DAY!**

**Romano!:...damnit, all the good ones have been done...and the truths...OH, I KNOW! Romano, how long have you loved Spain, and I dare you to kiss Gemrnay, or Prussia!**

**Prussia: your so awesome, I wont dare you**

**Austria: how do you feel about the SwitzerlandxAustria (Edelwiess) paring?**

**Hungary: CAN I PLEAS EHAVE A COPY F THE PICTURES?!**

**America: GO THE WHOLE TIME WITHOUT MCDONALDS OR ANY FAST FOOD! however, you can make love with England in the closet or rape...**

**England: GO THE WHOLE TIME WITHOUT ANY TEA, SCONES ect. AND MAKE LOVE WITH AMERICA IN THE CLOSET OF RAPE!**

**China: truth for you! WHO DID YOU LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY TOO?!**

**Spain: you can kiss Romano.**

**France: go the whole time without doing anything perverted/romantic unless for a dare.**

**Canda: *glomps* I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO DARE/TRUTH YOU! but, if you want, you can make out/have sex with France.**

**and, anyone i missed, well...THEY CAN DANCE TO GANGNAM STYLE! NAKED, COVERED IN MAPLE SYRUP!**

Russia: *grabbing china's waist and pulling him close, he kissed him a little to sweetly and nibbled on his bottom lip*

China: *gasping*

Russia: *taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth*

Phantomhive: *stealing japans shirt*

Greece: *stealing japans pants*

Japan: *blushing an impossible shade of red*

Romano: *muttering* since I was little…AND IM NOT KISSING THE POTATO BASTARD!

Prussia: *sighing* then kiss the awesome me *kissing him quickly then walking back to Austria who looked pissed, whispering in his ear* feli looks like he would have cried if Germany kissed him

Prussia: yes I am awesome!...AND HE HATES ANY PAIRING WITH HIM IN IT THAT DOESN'T ALSO INVOLVE THE AWESOME ME!

Austria: *sigh* he's right

Hungary: of course you can have pics

America: *pouting* they keep eating it all anyway *glaring at Phantomhive and pocky*

Iggy: they banned tea and scones a while ago…they said I shouldn't stink up the room

China: i-I lost it to Russia….

Canada: *surprising everyone by pulling France into a passionate kiss*

-Everyone she missed got naked-

Phantomhive & pocky: *putting Mable syrup in water guns and spraying them as they danced*

Phantomhive: well that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update but I lost motivation. And as for the surprise I promised you *opening the vortex*

-the 2p characters came out-

Phantomhive: don't forget to dare them too! *hugging 2p England*

Pocky: don't forget to tell them! This is my last day *tearing up* but I will miss you all!

Phantomhive: *glomping her sadly* bye bye

Pocky: bye everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

THIS STORY IS FINISHED.

I wrote it so long ago, I'm considering taking it down. If I do keep it up, I will be editing it A LOT. I'm sick of getting mean messages and reviews about it. Just letting any followers know. I'm going to start posting more stories, you should check them out.


End file.
